


Haunted

by CatCalls



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Forced Pregnancy, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: Prowl didn't know why he answered the call, didn't know why he came back to this place.He was going to regret it.





	Haunted

You eyed the small cabin with more than just a little bit of apprehension, it looked innocent enough, worn down by the elements and what could only be lack of care and years of abandonment, but that was merely assumption, then again, you knew better than to trust anything related to your _ex._

The hazy memories that haunted you, about him and about this place, were proof enough of that.

A shudder wracked your body and your hold on the steering wheel grew tighter, you tried to remember the breathing exercise that had been part of your life for the past ten years, fighting the panic and images trying to consume you. This was not the time to lose yourself in the horror of your trauma, however, this was the place where that particular nightmare had taken place, for what you could recall.

_Shaky legs almost giving out, Kup helping to support your weight as you stumbled through the threshold and down stairs, trembling, doing the best to cradle the figure you had in your other arm, the sound and feeling of leafs being crushed by your feet and the cries of a baby._

You counted to ten and breathed out, you shouldn’t be here, your therapist would agree, the rest of the police department and few people you could call _friends_ would too. But…

He had called.

You thought him dead but he had called and cried for your help.

You shouldn’t care, you should have reported it to Optimus or any other member of the force and let them deal with it. But some part of you have craved for… revenge, you supposed? Retribution?

Maybe you only wanted to ensure you weren’t going crazy. There had been a part of you, chiding and horrible, telling how the others would probably believe that you were having a fallback, refusing to let go and chasing ghosts of a tragedy that was over, and you had been frustrated at the prospect, your reputation was only starting to mend after the _incident,_ the pity and disgust that clung to you like something inevitable was just recently starting to disappear, and _this_ would surely ruin that progress. You couldn't allow that, _you wouldn’t._

So you had come by yourself, to confirm that it was true, if it was, you could call for reinforcements, if it was not, you would had to deal with the psychological repercussions and had to come up with new strategies with your therapists. But making something like this up… it couldn't be good.

Another shudder and your brows furrowed, you pulled out your phone and looked for the message that had caused all of this mess, you clicked on it, flinching when a voice you knew well reached your ears:

_“Prowl? I… I did, I made a mistake. Please, help me. I need you here… you remember? Our home, I’m here, I need you.”_

It ended like that, with the words being said rapidly, and sounding ragged and shuddering, between gasps and hisses of pain. You recognized the number too, despite all the time, and couldn't find it in yourself to believe all of it was some sick joke courtesy of someone who harbored enough hate against you.

Everything felt too specific, too close to _that,_ and you knew everything related to the case had stayed undisclosed, that only a few knew what really happened to you, and you wanted to believe that those who did wouldn't use it in this way.

But were you completely sure about that? No, not really.

But this wasn't the time to let your mind wander between possibilities, you needed to act. You took another deep breath, mulling the benefits of informing someone, in an edited and brief manner where you were and what you planned to do, and finally decided that it would help to have people prepared to get here in case it was necessary.

You might be paranoid, but that didn’t make you stupid.

You redacted the information and send it to Bumblebee, making very clear that you only wanted someone come if you found yourself in danger, and to be sensible with who he shared what he was doing.

Bumblebee had a good moral compass and tended to think before starting anything, you knew you could at least count with that.

Finally, you put your phone back in your pocket and stepped out of the car, reaching to take out your gun from the holster and walking to the entrance, wary and with your guard up, always working to keep your breathing at an even pace. You thought about knocking, but decided against it, if _he_ was really there, you didn’t want him to be prepared in anyway, the doorknob turned easily when you tried it, and that made your suspicion rise.

Maybe it was the effects of all the years taking its toll on the mechanism, or _he was expecting you._

You let the door swing open, not stepping inside quiet yet, the stench of something rotten hit you and you coughed, expression turning sour, the inside was eerily dark and you reached for the tiny flashlight you carried with you. You let out a huff and made your way to the corridor that welcomed you in the other side, here, the cabin appeared to be more clean and taken care of. _Like someone had actually been living there._

You found the living room first, empty aside from furniture and papers scattered around, to your mind came the tendency _he_ had about leaving his work lying harpadzly around his apartment with no real care or organization, it left a bitter taste so you shook it off. An oversight of the area left you with nothing aside from information of what probably was an experiment of sort, demented and wicked as you remembered, and you couldn't doubt that he was _here._

A shiver ran through your body but you did your best to quench the horror growing in your veins, icy and paralyzing, this was the evidence you needed, you could finally bring everyone here and end with this madness.

But…

You hadn't found him, or see him, for all you knew, this was the way things looked when you have been taken out of there.

With new resolution, you finally left to continue your exploration, you caught a glimpse of the kitchen and quickly realized that the horrid stench came from there, there was blood and pieces of gore scattered around, you felt nausea rising but did your best to control it, it resembled a terrible murder scene, and you thought that maybe this was the reason why you have been called here. That maybe he had treated with the wrong kind of people and got caught on something bigger than him and payed the prize, and when his last moments came, he still begged for you to save him.

_Despite what he did to you._

A dark part of you felt oddly satisfied by the idea, the fact that he had probably died in a gruesome way while waiting for you. It felt vindicating, but you still needed more evidence to be certain of that theory as well.

You continued moving without catching sight of what appeared to be an antler resting in one of the corners of the room, between the carnage.

You reached the stairs, on the side of them you noticed a door, but when you tried to open it, it didn't budge, _his laboratory_ , most likely, he was always oddly protective of whatever he worked on, if it was closed, it meant he wasn't there, though.

_Cold, it was always cold down there, you couldn't make out much more aside from that, the numbness on your body and the sound of machines keeping track of your vitals, and words that intended to be soothing and praising, promising, and phantom pain._

You trembled and stepped back quickly, like you had been burned, you felt like hugging yourself in an attempt to get protection to the ghosts plaguing your head.

Instead you started to climb the stairs, doubtful and feeling your skin crawl.

The first thing you found on the top floor was a study, it was tidy, and appeared to be unused, with dust finding its place atop the desk and big bookshelf that were in there, the unremarkable characteristics helped to ease your nerves a little.

When you entered the bathroom, you couldn’t say it was any more interesting or revealing than the studio, the only weird thing was the way the shower curtain was barely dangling from where it should be, when you approached the bathtub you noticed some smudges of reds and pinks, and you felt that it was harder to breath.

_The water hit you, it was warm, but you still felt numb, couldn’t move, hands rearranged your body and washed you, almost adoringly, they took especial care when going over your abdomen, there was a sound of excitement, and then the hands continued moving, down, down…_

You hissed and stormed out of the place.

You found a bedroom, it was big, with a double bed and a large window, bedside tables and a dresser...

_A body keeping you close, suffocating you, sobbing, hands on you, always on you, and you felt always felt so out of yourself, so weak, so vulnerable._

A full-length mirror.

_He was helping you stand before the mirror, you had demanded him to help you, but that wasn't you, couldn't be you, he had done something to you, your abdomen distended in an unnatural way, but it wasn't yours, you were looking at a stranger._

_But you felt the hands that moved over the body of other, felt them on you._

_But that wasn't possible..._

**_You felt sick._ **

The nausea returned full force and you stumbled out of the room, you felt sick, shaken out of your mind, coming back was a mistake, you didn’t want to relive any of that, the nightmare, you should get out. **Now**.

There was only a door left, it remained untouched at the of the hallway, tantalizing, daring you to end what you started, but you shouldn't.

But that was the only way of knowing, knowing if he truly wasn't there, if he was gone.

You walked towards the room with shaky steps, heart thumping on your ears, on the other side of the door you found a nursery. Your breath hitched and you almost fell to the ground to the carpeted floor, the curtains were drawn here, letting the sun through and showcasing the soft hues that painted the room, soft greens and whites, various toys scattered around, a crib and next to that, a plush rocking chair.

_You remembered when you met him, a doctor with a special kind of interest for science and genetics, and how it could be applied to modify humanity, make it better, you have been interested and amused, it had been easy enough to hold casual talks, then dates, and a lasting relationship._

_And you had been happy, it had been a while since you could say that, proposing to move in together had felt like the most natural thing to do, the idea of marriage had been passed around._

_Mesothulas introduced the idea of kids, and you wanted to argue that the two of you weren’t exactly good parent material, but he insisted, and you reluctantly accepted to look into what would be necessary to apply for an adoption._

_You remembered Mesothulas had laughed, joyful, telling you to not worry about that._

You finally fall into the ground, flashlight falling from your grip and gun just hanging loosely from your other hand, you barely made it to the corner of the room, making yourself as small as you could, but unable to take your eyes away from the scene in front of you, memories toppled one after the other and you felt how you were crushed by them. And you were drowning.

_You were tired, so tired, the movement of the chair making you drowsy, but the gurgle and giggles of the creature in your arms kept you awake, you looked at it… him, and smiled despite yourself, tears welled in your eyes and you felt lost. Lost, so lost._

_A hand was placed on your shoulder and you felt a tender kiss on your cheek._

_“Oh, Prowl, don’t cry. Ostaros is really happy to be with you, see?” Mesothulas sounded so cheerful, but you felt desperate “Smile, dear, please?”_

You choked and felt tears falling, not being able to stop them, you couldn’t breath, paralyzed and terrified. You felt like you were dying.

Panic attack, a part of your mind supplied, but you couldn't do anything about it.

Except curl up tighter and let terror consume you.

“Prowl?” Your eyes snapped open and you felt your blood ran cold.

_No._

“Oh! It's you! You finally come back to me!” You forced yourself to look at the figure that created your personal hell, throat closing up and eyes getting impossibly wider for the monstrosity that towered over you.

Because that… thing, it wasn't human.

Multiple eyes adorned its face, shiny with relief and adoration, a jaw with sharp fangs, arms and legs, but also a multitude of other limbs, unusual and so, _so wrong._

You tried to stand up, to defend yourself, but you were trembling too badly and your body didn't respond to you. The creature approached crooning and rambling, but your brain couldn't make sense of whatever it was telling.

Finally, you took notice of the weight of the gun between your hand and you put it up, unstable but baring your teeth and trying to look intimidating, that made the monster halt startled, but then it laughed and crouched next to you, telling you how glad it was that you hadn’t changed in all those years, when it moved a hand forward to touch you, you shot it.

The creature fell back, hissing, and adrenaline kicked in to get you moving, you stood up but didn't make it far when a set of limbs crashed in your legs, making you fall forward and lose your grip in your weapon, the thing called your name, desperate, but you were already trying to regain your footing.

You didn't accomplish much before the creature had crawled on top you, trapping you in every direction, blood was dripping next to your head from where the bullet had hit it, but it didn’t appear to mind it that much.

You shuddered, looking for an out, finding none, fighting how you could to get the thing off of you, but it didn't budge, instead it tried to calm you, you screamed.

The creature sighed.

“I… didn’t want things to go this way, love.” It stated, softly.

You snarled “Get off!”

“No, you need to calm down.” The tone it used was admonishing, when that didn't help “You are not leaving me a choice, dear, now be still, I don't want to hurt you.”

_It was hurting you,_ you wanted to scream, _he had already hurt you so badly._

Instead you just shook and fought harder, desperately when you felt something wet and pointy close to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, _No!_ _Stop! STOP._

It felt like to needles puncturing your skin, searing and painful and you yelled, sobbing uncontrollably and trembling all over, your vision swam and hands cradled you softly, shushing you.

“It's fine, it’s fine, I will take care of you, Prowl.” Tarantulas whispered, happy and content, feeling the way his beloved calmed down little by little “I will protect you, and we can finally be together, have our little happy family, doesn't that sound lovely?”

You whimpered weakly, _no, I don't want this. Let me go, let me go._

_Please._

“Of course it does.” He answered for you.

You sobbed and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and I'm sorry.
> 
> Still, thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
